


The Banks of Lochdubh

by chippedcups_and_canes



Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chippedcups_and_canes/pseuds/chippedcups_and_canes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new face has taken up residency in the small town of lochdubh, and her new town is already having issues with her. not even there a week and she has to report a crime to the one and only bobbie in town, Hamish Macbeth. they've yet to meet. how will the respectable police constable going to feel about this newcomer with looks that has all the men in town buzzing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a rather slow week in the small town of Lochdubh, Scotland. Hamish Macbeth was sleeping away the quiet afternoon with Wee Jock laid out beside him. John was out for the evening, which was more than fine.

Hamish awoke to Wee Jock barking eagerly. When he sat up, his westie remained in the other room barking. "Jock, enough laddie," he said walking into the main room, eyes closed and rubbing the back of his neck. When he looked at the dog, he found a young woman sitting on her shins in front of Jock. He had heard there was a new face in town, and what a beautiful face it was.

The young woman had long brunette hair that curled halfway down and clear, bright blue eyes. Her gaze was kind and confident. She wore a white ruffled blouse under a brown stylish jacket, navy blue skirt and scarf, and brown leggings. Ankle high black boots finished off her outfit. The woman smiled kindly up at him, which made his breath catch. "Sorry, I called out a few times, and the door was open." She apologized looking up at him.

"Hmm, must have forgotten te lock it." He didn't really have a problem with it. Lochdubh was a small town and crime was very low. The fact that he was the police constable and this being the station made things even more unlikely to happen at this house. "Can I help you?" He said sitting on the edge of his desk. 

"Yes," she said standing and brushing off her skirt. "I need your help." Hamish gave her an encouraging nod. 

"Very well," he said standing up. "Hamish Macbeth at your service."

"Mariabel French," she said with a little curtsy. 

"Maria-bel," he said finding it rather Spanish.

"Mary-a-bel French." Mariabel corrected him. 

"Beautiful name," He said with a gentle smile. "Your accent is English," Hamish said factually. 

"Yes, as is my father. Would you like to know why I'm here?" Mariabel said with a giggle.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry." Hamish said standing again. 

"I've been robbed, and I've only been here a week!" Mariabel said with a little outrage. She placed her hands on her hips.

Hamish pressed his lips so to keep them from curling up into a smile. Mariabel French was very cute when she was flustered. "Okay, well, I'll have te see the scene of the crime." 

"Alright. My home is on the western outskirts of town unfortunately." Mariabel said lowly.

Hamish grabbed his jacket and slung it over his shoulder with two hooked fingers. He held the door open for her. Mariabel stopped just short of walking through the threshold, and she patted her leg. Wee Jock came running up to walk beside her. In response to Jock's willingness to follow this stranger, Hamish’s jaw dropped a little in disbelief. He slipped on his jacket and rushed to open the passenger side door. Mariabel gathered Jock up into her arms and entered the vehicle with a gentle smile dancing around her lips. Jock happily settled himself across her laps after she strapped herself in. She was petting him and telling him how handsome he was when Hamish sat in the driver's seat. He kicked the engine up and pulled off. The ride through Lochdubh was mostly in silence except for a few giggles as Mariabel played with Jock. 

"Miss French," Hamish said to claim her attention. 

"You may call me 'Belle'," she said not looking up from Jock. 

"Belle," it felt like silk on his lips. "What was stolen from you?"

"A typical target for thieves - my jewelry. However, I'm truly only concerned with one piece." Belle said sadly. 

"I take it the piece has sentimental value." Hamish said gently.

"Yes. It's a silver pendant necklace." She whispered as she loosely hugged Jock. 

"I'll get it back for you." He said confidently, with a smile that made Belle believe him. However, Hamish realized he made her a promise he didn't know if he'd be able to keep; that was something he didn't do. False hope was hurtful and he didn't like spreading it about. Yet, there was something about Belle that made him want to give more than a hundred percent in finding her pendant. 

"Thank you. It means the world to me." Belle whispered and jock whined sadly too. There was definitely something about Belle, even Jock knew it! Jock was a sweet westie as it was, but Jock only whined when he, Hamish, was really upset. Hamish reached over and patted Jock's head.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at an antique house looking a little shabby, but nothing a paint job wouldn't finish - like most of Lochdubh. "Nice house, but it's been empty ever since I came here." 

"I inherited it." Belle said just giving the door a shove. It just swung open and then the doorknob fell off. Belle just sighed and shook her head as she picked up Jock. "Pardon the mess. It was a little cluttered from unpacking, but all else was ransacking." She said with an exasperated sigh. Belle then picked up Jock, carrying him to keep him safe. Hamish heard glass crunching under her boots. "It was stashed in the living room, but they didn't find the money."

"Why did you come to Lochdubh? You are a young woman of wealth." Hamish asked sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, as he did when he felt particularly cheeky. 

"Why do you think I'm a woman of wealth?" Belle asked softly with a curl of her lips.

"The way you dress. It's a lot better quality than the clothes around here." He grinned and gave a chuckle. He then rubbed above his lip with his index finger and looked up at her. 

"And the fact that I'm not from 'around here' has nothing to do with it." Belle said resting Jock on her hip like he were a bairn. 

"Not to the common eyes of the Lochdubh people." Hamish said leaning against the threshold to the living room. "Am I wrong?"

"No. My father is well off, but I did do my fair share of work. I've earned my notes - mainly to prove I could." Belle said calmly, walking towards him. "I came to Lochdubh for three reasons: the town, the house, and my dream." She stopped just in front of him. "Now do you enjoy playing twenty-one questions with the new women in town?" Her tone was rather saucy with an entrapping smile. 

"Typically, no." Hamish said rubbing his hands together before sticking them in his pockets. Why on earth was he feeling nervous and so curious? No woman ever made him feel like this, even Alex. He wanted to see her more after this, and luckily he would due to little Lochdubh.

"You have a charm about you Constable." Belle said smiling and then turned her back to him. She was flirting with him! Hamish could hardly believe it! Perhaps it was her high society living that made her so comfortable. 

"Hamish, call me Hamish." He said with a grin. "So what time did you leave and return?" 

"It didn't happen when I was away." Belle said lowly, handing Jock to him. Suddenly she became timid and her cheerful aura greyed. Hamish stood up straight and watched her intently. Belle slowly and carefully took off her jacket and scarf. The short sleeve blouse did not cover the two sets of bruises on her arms and at her wrists.

"When I heard them I came down and tried to run them off." Hamish gently ushered her to the couch. they sat down facing each other, while Jock laid down behind Belle. Hamish gently examined her wrists . "They attacked me, afraid I might recognize them I suppose. One pinned me to the wall, crushing me. I struck at him each time I managed to roll my hands free, gave him a shiner hopefully. He crushed me more and pinned me tighter. " She muttered, becoming upset by the memory. "He stole kisses," she said pressing her lips thin for a moment, fighting a sob. "Then he tried to force himself on me. "

Hamish couldn't think of anything to say. He'd never handled attempted rape. Still, Belle was new, alone, vulnerable, and physically weaker. This was obviously the most traumatic thing she suffered. He wanted to scoop her up into his arms, hold her close, and let her cry. However, he settled for merely holding her hand in his. 

"I managed to knee him real good in the family jewels. It didn't take a second to recover, and then," Belle said hooking her index finger into her scarf and pulled it off. There on her sweet neck was two large hand prints. 

"Oh, Belle," Hamish muttered, his eyes and voice full of sorrow for her pain and suffering. He brought the back of his hand to his mouth. Hamish swallowed before he continued. "Did you make out any features?"

"No he was wearing one of those cliche ski masks, as was his partner." Belle said with an ironic little laugh. "The partner had the decency to pull him off and cracked him in the cheek." Belle cried viciously. " He said 'this wasn't in the plan. We're here for the goods.'"

"I'll have to take pictures of the bruises." Hamish said looking at the ones on her her arms. Then he gently pushed her hair back and looked at her neck. He noticed the rate of the raise and fall of her chest quicken at his closeness. Hamish noticed scratches from the attacker's nails, and he gently ran the pads of the fingers across the scratch. Belle's breath caught and he stopped. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she whispered soft and low, "and I doubt you ever will." Lord almighty she made he want to gently kiss her wounds away.


	3. Chapter 3

"What were you doing when you realized you were not alone?" Hamish asked calmly. 

"Unpacking my bedroom," Belle said lowly, folding her hands in her lap. "Cleaning and straightening. I had no idea I was no longer alone until I heard crashing. I came down with a cricket bat and swung at one. I got a few in before he managed to rip it from my hands."

Suddenly there was a rattling from a window which caused Belle to jump and release a small gasp. When she realized it was nothing, she clinched her fists. She hated feeling scared! Nothing used to scare her and this situation had her so shaken. 

"Belle?" Hamish said gently with concern. He delicately placed his hand on her shoulder. Jock whined sadly as he sat on Hamish's side, opposite Belle. Belle took a deep breath through her nose as she pressed her lips. She then sighed it out sadly because she knew there was no use. There would be no peace of mind for her until they were caught. "You weren't able to sleep were you?" He asked lowly and seriously. 

"No." She muttered rubbing her forehead, anxiously. 

"An' I assume you've been hard at work all of yesterday?" Hamish continued worried about her health. He had read reports from previous posts before he came to Lochdubh; assault, attempted rape, and rape damage people severely and some can never move beyond it. Some people never feel safe again, not even in their own skin. He didn't want to see that happen to Belle. She had a beautiful smile, and he could only imagine how much more beautiful it would be without fear weighing her heart down. He could see heavy bags under her eyes. Belle said nothing and just looked at her hands. Then he slapped his hands down on his knees, causing Belle to flinched, as he stood up. "Pack a bag for over night." Hamish said confidently with a warm smile. 

Belle was dumbstruck with her jaw gaping. "No. I couldn't possibly! It's your home too. No!" Belle replied, flustered, and unable to meet his eyes. 

"Belle, please, it's not safe here. They know you live here alone, and it's too far out for me to be of any use if they come back." Hamish urged, squatting down to make her look at him. "Your safety is what matters most." 

"But," she whispered uncertainly.

"Belle, don't make me beg." He pleaded as she pressed her lips thin again. "Or throw you over my shoulder." He said with a cheeky grin. 

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I wouldn't?" He countered with a raised brow. Belle raked her teeth across her bottom lip. Suddenly Hamish ducked down to go lift her over his shoulder. 

"Alright! Alright." Belle yelped quickly. She couldn't catch her giggles as he sat her back. Hamish squatted back down, smiling. "I'll pack my bag! I knew I should have brought Cordelia and Montague." Belle said standing up and heading to the stairs. 

"Cordelia and Montague?" Hamish said curiously, as he sat back beside Jock. Belle stopped and looked back. 

"My babies," she said with a smile. Hamish's eyes went wide with shock. 

"Babies?!" Hamish yelled with his jaw gaping. Belle smiled and chuckled lowly. He stared at her for a moment, speechless.

"My westie and corgi." Belle said with lips curled. Hamish shook his head and smiled. "Scared you huh?" Hamish said nothing and just looked at her. "Anyway, Papa said I should leave them home until the house was settled here. 'Nothing more annoying than having two dogs running around while moving.'" She quoted her father with a wave of her index finger at the stairwell post.

"You have a westie too, huh?" Hamish said with a sigh. He was still calming down from her scare. "No wonder you are so comfortable with Jock." Hamish muttered with a soft smile. 

"Feel free to do as you like. Not much harm it could do, Mr. Macbeth." Belle said kindly. 

"Hamish," he said sternly with a frown. 

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that just yet." Belle said softly, looking down at her hands. 

"You'll find we're all friends in Lochdubh, Princess." Hamish said mocking her high society manners. Belle immediately glared at him, obviously displeased. 

"Very well, Hamish," she said and then headed upstairs. 

Hamish examined the damage some more. Furniture was tipped and broken. There was glass from a vase, water and flowers smashed on the floor. Dumped out boxes were all over. The kitchen cabinets and drawers were all open. There was no silver. 

From what he could deduce, they made their way in and started tearing through the boxes. They had tracked mud from the outside, due to some fresh rain, so only one went and stole from the kitchen. Somehow he tellie was smashed, so it wasn't taken. Also, he could see where Belle was attacked. Hamish could see where he slammed her wrists into the wall, enough to make a small dent. The blood in his veins began to boil. No one does this in his town. He was going to get them and get them good!

Jock started barking, wanting to be off the couch. Hamish went and picked him up. His little westie was as sharp as a tack and knew what was dangerous. He and Jock then casually walked upstairs to check on Belle. 

When he arrived at the lit room, Belle was packing her underclothes. Hamish rapped on the open door. Belle jumped and immediately hid her panties behind her back, blush running to fill her cheeks. He couldn't stop the grin from forming as he thought of how innocent and precious she was. Catching himself staring, he cleared his throat a little. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." 

"I was curious if they up here at all?" He asked as Jock jumped from his arms. 

"It's okay." Belle said softly. She snatched her bag, turned her back to him, shoved her panties in, and closed it. "Did you need something?" She said sitting the bag on bed I front the pillow. She then sat beside it and patted the mattress on the other side of her, closet to him. Jock jumped up, walked around her, and sniffed her duffle bag. "You too," she said giving him a weak smile. Hamish could see how defeated she felt because of the situation. He sat down beside her and placed a gentle hand on her upper back. 

"It's okay." He said because she looked like she was holding her breath. "Let it out and then take a deep breath again. I'm here. You're safe, and we are going to take care of them." 

"I'm sorry." Belle said lowly after she let out her breath. Hamish was rubbing her back soothingly. He could tell she was holding a lot back and was well on the verge of tears. 

"Many people that have been victimized similarly never recover. We will find them. Lochdubh is a close-knit community." Hamish said gently and lowly. "I'll help you through." He said holding his hand out in front of her. That was is it for Belle, she could no longer hold it back, and tears streamed down her face. Her left hand shot to her mouth to try and cover a sob. She gently put her right hand in his. "It's okay. Let it all out." He said as he pulled her to cry into him. They sat there for about ten minutes, and all the while Hamish sat patiently rubbing his thumb over her hand. 

"They weren't in here." Belle sniffled suddenly, and he leaned away a little. "When I was attacking the one with the bat I heard things falling in the pantry. I imagine that a thief wouldn't normally look there, but the bastard's mate was thorough for the most part. The other one came out when I started screaming." She said completely pulling away. Belle wiped her eyes with her left hand but continued to hold his hand. 

"It's a miracle he didn't break your wrists. We'll have Doc Brown look at you tomorrow. They could have sprained or fractured them." He said seriously but gently. "Do you have all you need?" 

"Yes," she answered taking a deep breath to regain her composure. 

"Come on. Let's go home." He said grabbing her bag from around her. Belle remained for a moment. "Everything will turn out alright." He said as she remained for another moment before standing up. She knelt down to the floor beside the bed. In front of her was a plank with rings and she poked the center of the rings out. With a tug it pulled up and out. There was a book underneath, which she quickly collected. 

"Okay. I'm ready." She said as she stood and then turned to face him.


End file.
